


The Moss

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: :), Gen, Poetry, moss - Freeform, moss is cool and i like it, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: A short poem about moss.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	The Moss

A girl runs through the forest

Her steps compress the moss beneath her into footprints

before re-inflating into its usual carpet-like state

The beast chases her

Its’ footprints, much heavier than hers,

take much longer to fade

But the moss does not know time

A thousand years, or maybe five minutes

two horses inscribe a single letter into the spongy flooring

over and over, their hooves’ rhythm silenced by the forest

The moss sighs and begins its’ task once again

A carriage trails behind

the sound of laughter can be heard inside

the wheels leave two plain lines, with the task of stepping left to the mares

the moss waits for the wheeled one’s pursuer

but they never come

After only a few seconds, at the very most 9 months

thick tires serve as a reminder of the prey with no predator

the smell of oil thick in the air,

they move in such a rush, and yet

there is no sign of a chase.

they speed on anyway.

Moss has no need for such worries,

it just continues as it always has

A beast runs through the forest

and the moss knows it is in the thrill of the hunt

but its’ footsteps are too light,

and the moss knows,

these are not the steps of one pursuing their prey.


End file.
